The proposed work continues in line with our efforts to describe cognitive competences of preschoolers. Two areas will be investigated; number concepts and communication skill. the number work focuses on an effort to work out a theory of early number concepts. The communication work focuses on a description of how beginning language learners acquire the rules of conversation, how they modify their speech with different listeners and what they know about their listeners receiving capacities.